Captured Kunoichi and Stolen Hearts
by MissMooANDLittleLily
Summary: A team of Kunoichi OCs have fallen into the clutches of the (not so) evil Akatsuki. Trying to find a way out, they find love instead. OC1XItachi OC2XPein OC3XMouthHa-I mean, Diedara. Please review.


**A/N: Hello, this is MissMooANDLittleLily and we're simply two 'sisters' that have decided to mush our stories together and actually get things done. We hope that this will get our thought process flowing more freely when we think together. We haven't set up an update date yet, but it shouldn't be longer than two weeks. (Hopefully)**

**Here is the only DISCLAIMER in the whole story. Neither me nor my associate own Naruto, the only ones that are ours, are SHIKYO, NAOKO, and AKI! We just like to play with them.**

Captured Kunoichi and Stolen Hearts

Chapter One

MissMooANDLittleLily

POV: Self Insert/OC - Shikyo

Pairing: ItaShi

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The walls in the enclosed room began to shake in sync with the pounding music that was filling the hideout. Shikyo slammed her first against the door, hoping that somebody, anybody, would come to her rescue.

"Guys! Please!"

She banged against the door for a couple more minutes then gave up. The door was locked with a seal, and she wasn't as skilled with those as Naoko was, so she was stuck. At least, until she could get someone's attention. For a moment, Shikyo wondered if everyone could hear her but chose not to listen.

Shikyo sighed and pushed away from where she stood. Maybe she would spend her time carving images into the floor or practicing new jutsus, maybe even try to burn her way out.

While she had been contemplating her next activity someone had unlocked the door and was standing in the doorway. His chakra gave away his identity long before his blond hair actually did.

"Yes, Deidara, May I be of assistance to you?"

"Actually, you were the one calling for help from anyone, yeah."

She scoffed, falling onto the bed that was so kindly given to her during her stay. "Well yeah. If you're going to keep me locked in here, I would appreciate it if I weren't also tortured by this music causing me to go deaf."

He let out a laugh then took a step closer, not meeting Shikyo's gaze. No one around there would even look near her eyes, a precaution to prevent her escape.

Shikyo glared at the Akatsuki member. "Are you just here to laugh at me or are you going to do something?"

"I can't exactly do anything about your problem. Sasori often leaves the radio on when he's away so his puppets don't get lonely."

A growl erupted from her chest as she had the urge to throw something. This simply caused Deidara to burst into chuckles again. "Is there any way I can get out of this room? I don't care how long or what I have to do...I just need to see the sunlight again."

Deidara seemed to think for a while, then shrugged. "I could go ask Pein, if you would like, yeah."

She shot off the bed and landed steps away from Deidara. He looked startled, and for an instant his eyes met hers. It was only a second but that would have been more than enough time, he knew of course. You learn a lot about Genjutsus when you work with an Uchiha for several years

Deidara was afraid, he had done what he had been explicitly told not to do. He knew she could be dangerous once she got into your head. But strangely enough, he didn't feel anything. Nothing changed. Unless it had and that was actually part of the Genjutsu. He didn't exactly know. Most of the team was unaware of what she could do; all they were told was not to meet her gaze because she could use that to escape, and that it would be painful for him.

"Did you..."

"No, I didn't."

He blinked. "Why not?"

"I use that jutsu on my own terms, when I have everything to lose, not just whenever. It has side effects when it's over used." Her voice was empty and dull. "The girls don't even know. They think I don't use it because of a guilty conscious...as if I cared about human will and what is right."

For once, Deidara began to feel something for this young shinobi. It was some form of pity, which he couldn't control.

"it's not that I didn't want to...in fact the urge to use that jutsu in particular is something greater than I can bare. The only thing preventing me is the fear of losing control and destroying and everyone I love."

Deidara stepped farther into the room, unknowingly leaving space between him and the open door. "If I might ask, what is it that you do, yeah? And, un, the side effects..."

"Basically," Shikyo tip-toed away from the bed, where Deidara has taken a seat on, "I lose my moral free will and become a bit cold hearted and cruel. My jutsu is something that my grandfather's father once created. It started as a brainwashing attempt which evolved into hypnosis."

Deidara thought this was brilliant. He could get her talking and when he returned to Pein with this information, he would finally be able to get rid of Sasori as a partner.

"With each generation, it had been worked on until it is what it is now. Now the victim doesn't know until it's too late what has happened. Thoughts are implanted into their mind, making them think everything was their idea." She laughed loudly which put Deidara on edge. "It starts with one look and once the victim realizes what has happened, they go crazy trying to separate what is really their thoughts and what was created. The only way the victim can distinguish that he has been put under is realizing the dull and void voice of the user, how things start to go the victim's way with what he at least thinks he wants."

Deidara's brows furrowed together. "He thinks everything was his idea?"

"Yeah, like how you think you're going to exchange this information for a promotion. How you think you won't be in trouble for being stupid enough for thinking that as an innocent and supposedly young shinobi wouldn't use any chance I have to get away."

He kept nodding, understanding and keeping note of everything the prisoner was saying. The boss would love to know everything he learned.

Shikyo pushed Deidara onto his back. "You're going to lie here, perfectly calm until someone comes for you. And when you're freed from this cage, you'll remember every detail of your failed mission."

The artist shinobi hummed as Shikyo left the room. Everything was going exactly as he planned. At least, he thought it was.

Shikyo quietly closed the door and placed her own seal on it. It would keep him occupied for a while.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pein sat down across from a few close team members, the few he actually trusted. The four shinobi started at the screen as it recorded everything that had occurred in the prisoner's room.

"She's not as stupid as you believe she is." The first cloaked figure let out a deep chuckle. "She is a great choice."

Pein shook his head, his eyes never leaving the images. "I never claimed she was. However, she still far exceeds my expectations of her."

Itachi didn't say a word as he continued staring at the screens, following Shikyo as she freely explore the hideout. Even to this day, she continued to amaze him. Of course, he wouldn't tell her that he cared. He did, but at least she wouldn't be able to hold it over his head.

"Would she be willing to join us? Would all of you be willing to join us?"

"Of course, my sweet." The feminine voice giggled. "She has nothing left back at home. Her team is all she has left. My sister and I won't leave her side because she is our protector. Nonetheless, I believe a little team rearranging would be in order." Her eyes slid to the silent Uchiha who responded with a simple questioning look. "Confused, Itachi? I can't understand why. You two were inseparable as children, now that you are together again, why would it be any different?"

The three males sat in silence as she spoke, understanding what she was playing at. Nodding, Pein pushed to his feet. "I am willing to pair up Itachi and Shikyo if you swear you will get work done and I won't constantly find you going at it like rabbits."

"Do not be ridiculous, Pein. That was then. Maybe once I had been attracted to her, but things change. People change."

"People don't change, Itachi," Naoko murmured as she stood. "You are foolish if you believe nothing will come of you two. Just be sure to get work done and thank me later."

Everyone watched as she sauntered towards the exit. Pein was impressed, not only did she help recruit some very useful shinobi, she also successfully stole his heart. "Hold on, Naoko. We still have other arrangements to deal with, such as who you and Aki will work with."

She stopped merely steps away from the door and turned back. "Well it's only expected that I work side by side with you, as I was promised. And as for Aki...it seems that she's been doing fine where she is now."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Zetsu, a large human like plant, took a seat while he watched his new partner work quietly. Ever since she arrived, his work load had decreased greatly. He didn't know where she or the others came from, but shortly after their arrival, Pein had placed the shortest one with him. Nearly immediately, she showed herself useful. He wasn't used to the feeling of happiness, but having her there made him feel emotions he almost forgot about.

"Aki-chan, come take a break. You've been working nonstop since you joined me."

She glanced back at him, only for a moment. "I don't know how long I'll be here. In fact, I don't know how long he's going to keep any of us alive. I need to show usefulness...but I also need to find a cure."

She spoke so quietly, he almost didn't hear her. "A cure for what?"

Her posture froze up. She hadn't noticed that she said it out loud. "Um, a cure for loneliness."

Zetsu stared at the young woman and he felt something in him start to tingle. Was this what humans referred to as butterflies? His eyes raked down her body, taking her in. He had to admit, for a young human girl, she was very attractive.

She was very petite and didn't even reach his shoulder in height. Her black hair matched her sister's in length but Aki kept her's up in a bun after an accident in the lab. Her blue eyes brightened up every time Zetsu showed her a new medical jutsu or an antidote mixture. But his favorite thing about her, was when he tried to make a joke, no matter how dumb it was, she burst into giggles. It seemed that she actually enjoyed spending time with him. It made him feel wanted. And maybe...he wanted her, if only as a friend. She was rather beautiful.

Maybe he could get used to having her and the rest of her team there. That is, if she chose to stay.

Oh, it would hurt if she chose not to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


End file.
